Humphrey's New Life
by MotherTrucker4x4
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper, hurt and pained after Kate agrees to marry Garth, seeking a new life as a lone wolf. But he gets more than he wanted. (Yeah, I know y'all have heard it before, but trust me, this one is different.)
1. Chapter 1

Just so everypony knows, this story will be in Humphrey's POV, mostly.

I can't take it. I can't bear it. I can't watch the love of my life marry some show-off "Barf". It hurt too much just knowing she threw me aside, like a pup not wanting to eat his vegetables….She doesn't care. After all I've done for her….I saved her life, for crying out loud! I can't live here anymore….I just can't. I can't go on living here, seeing her almost everyday loving that jerk!

Who was I kidding, anyway!? An Alpha and an Omega being together really ISN'T supposed to, and WON'T happen! It's just the way it is….Some things will never change. Sadly, I had to learn that the hard way, and now, I'm running away from it all. Leaving it all behind me to start a new life; A life as a lonely, fun-loving Omega wolf. Maybe it's the "Omega" thing to do….Running away from the problems and leaving them behind for the Alphas to fix.

I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going to become an Alpha someday, one way or another! I WILL succeed! And I DON'T need love! Hell, look at where's it's gotten me….All I need is me, myself and I. She was a mistake….I can't believe I thought that after Alpha School, she'd fall in love with me….WRONG! I was just DEAD WRONG! And now I regret ever trying….

"I….I hate you, Kate! I just….hate you! I tried EVERYTHING I could to get your attention and….and you just IGNORE me! I should've just let you find your own way home….And after all we've been through! Escaping the ponies….the ride in the camper….the incident with the store clerk and to top it all off, the BEARS! We SAVED each other!" I screamed in my mind, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"...and that howl! How could it NOT mean anything!? You're a heartless one, Kate….But, I won't forget you, that's for sure. I've learned from you…." I said to myself as I ran. I can feel the tears running past the side of my face….I can hear my heart pounding in my ears….The thumping of my paws hitting the dirt as I push myself forward toward the only source I know of to take me away from this godforsaken place as soon as possible.

"The Canadian Express…." My thoughts slowed as I heard it approaching, the whistle and thumping sounds growing nearer


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I see an empty car roll by, the sun's bright rays eliminate a bad memory. I look down and push it to the back of my mind.

"Don't let that get in the way. I'm not turning back." I thought.

Once I got close enough to the train, I started running along side an empty car. The car was going quite faster than I, so getting on had to be quick. I calculated my timing, and jumped on.

"Good luck, my furry friend." Marcel said as he and Paddy flew with the train car.

"Yes, we hope you find what you're looking for!" Paddy added.

"Thanks, guys. Until we meet again." I said, and they flew in another direction.

I sighed to myself as I looked for a place to lay down. A bale of straw had been broken and a nest was made of it in the left corner of the car. I walked over to it and sniffed it. There was another wolf here. But the scent was maybe a couple days old, so nothing to worry about. I stepped inside the nest, moved some straw around with my paw and walked around in a few circles to mat it down before I finally laid down, staring out of the door of the car. I laid there as I watched the trees go by. One tree after another. It felt as though I were running, but I'm in one place. It's a weird feeling once I think about it, and kind of interesting. But whatever. I lay my head on my paws and I close my eyes for a moment. The clickety clack of the steel wheels of the train on the rails kind of made a rhythm. One I could dose off to. Which I did.

I was awoken by the trains air horn. My ears perked up and I yawned, then groaned.

"Mmmmm... Good nap..."

I opened my eyes to find myself in darkness. I looked outside and realized that its already dark.

"Wow. I slept harder than I thought."

I got up and stretched, yawning again, then walked to the car door and sat, watching fields of crops go by.

"Huh. I'm not in Jasper anymore." I said, then realized I've been talking to myself.

"Ugh... Gotta stop doing that. Or I'll make myself go insane." I thought.

I continued watching the many things go by. Then a billboard caught my eye. "Adopt a friend. Save a life." is said above a little girl, hugging a husky. ...A husky that looked like Kate. Oh, she must be having the time of her life right now. Being married to Mr. Body Builder. Laughing... Talking... Probably mating... That jerk mounting Kate, pounding her wet-...

Now now, Humphrey. You have to stop thinking about her. She doesn't love you and probably didn't in our puppyhood. ...But it's just so hard not to. I mean, what's not to love about her? She's a fit alpha, smart, responsible, independent, ...and so lovable... God... Trying to win her over was so over my head... And I can't get her outta my head... Every thought, every dream, every sight, every memory... Just then, a song I heard in the camper while Kate was asleep started playing in my head, and I sang along.

(Outta My head by Craig Campbell)

"I've rolled around long enough, with my windows down. Let that breeze roll in, carry your perfume out. I took your number and messages off my phone... Oh, but you ain't gone!

Wish I could close my eyes 'n', not have to see you smilin'. Yeah. Yeah. Can't get you outta my head. You're dancin' all around it. Girl, you got me surrounded. Yeah. Yeah. Can't get you outta my head.

I've got you off of these walls, I got you outta my bed. But girl, I'm not better off. Can't get you outta my head.

Seems like your memory has got a map of my mind. No matter where I go, you find me every time. Alone or in a crowd, I head you whispering "Baby". Oh, it's driving me crazy!

Wish I could closely eyes 'n', not have to see you smilin'. Yeah. Yeah. Can't get you outta my head. You're dancing all around it. Girl, you got me surrounded. Yeah. Yeah. Can't get you outta my head. I got you off of these walls, I got you outta my bed. But girl, I'm no better off. Can't get you outta my head.

Damn, you're hard to forget... Oah oh oh...

Yeah, wish I could close my eyes 'n'... Not have to see you smilin'.

Yeah.

Yeah.

Can't get you outta my head. You're dancin' all around it. Girl, you still got me surrounded.

Yeah.

Yeah.

Can't get you outta my head. I've got you off of these walls, I got you outta my bed. But girl, I'm no better off. Can't get you outta my head.

You're nowhere close to bein' gone... Outta my head...

Mmmmmmmmmm... Outta my head...

No, you ain't gone...

No, you ain't gone...

Yeah, outta my head..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well folks, Im sorry for leaving this story unsupervised. Its hard to write such great chapters! Thats why Ive gotten my best friend, Starlitsnowwolf, to help me out! Shoutout to Starlitsnowwolf! **

**And as always...Read, Enjoy, and Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

I catch my breath after the song. I haven't sang like that since the day Kate left for Alpha School….I still remember every little detail of that night, too. I wouldn't eat and I couldn't sleep….It was like I lost my parents all over again….My thoughts begin to slip away again, this time back to our train ride home when we howled together, but I quickly shook my head to clear it away.

"Again with Kate.…" I say after I sigh and then stretch out with a groan, feeling my back pop in a few places. I let out a yawn when I was done and sat down, looking back outside the train car at all the trees flying by and the stars up in the sky. Despite it being almost pitch black, the stars and moon gave everything a nice white glow, making me smile from how nice it looked.

The sound of the train whistle caught my attention and I stuck my head out the open door, looking ahead to see a sign coming, but I couldn't read it quite yet. I waited for it to get closer and had to squint my eyes to see it said "Welcome to Hinton, Alberta! Gateway to the Rockies!" I cock my head to the right.

"_Hinton, Alberta? What kind of pack name is that? Almost as bad as 'Sawtooth National Park' in Idaho." _I thought to myself, shaking my head in mild amusement. "_Whoever came up with some of these names had a few too many of those fermented berries…." _Speaking of which, even though I know I'm not really old enough for them, I think I could use a few. The thought of food made my stomach growl, and quite loudly, too! I'd already checked the car out though….And no food….Guess now is the time to be an Alpha and catch my own!

I feel myself shift forward from the train beginning to slow down. "_Guess I better jump off soon. Must be something I can take down around here…." _I thought to myself as I looked outside again for a place to aim for. I spot a nice clear area and prepare to jump! The train was starting to slow down more as the clearing came up, but I knew it'd still be moving pretty fast by the time I got to it.

"_1….2..-JUMP! SHIT!"_ I mistimed my launch and jumped a little too late!

"OOO! OW! EE! OH!" I rolled down the incline that the train is on, then I felt something sharp hit my front right leg. "AAAHHHH!" I tumbled to a stop and wince and seethe in pain. My head was spinning from rolling and my front leg felt like someone jammed a stick through it. I take a few breaths and slowly and painfully try to stand up, only to nearly fall flat on my face when I tried to put weight on my leg. I feel tears coming on as I stand through the pain. I quickly close my eyes to stop myself from crying.

"_No! No crying! I'm a lone wolf now. Man up, Humphrey."_ I take a few long breaths and slowly open my eyes, then look at my leg….

"Ah, shit….Not good…." I seethed as I regained my balance. I looked down at my leg and to my relief, it didn't look like it was broken. "_Might've just bruised it…." _I thought to myself as I turned to watch the train go by. The last car went by after a couple minutes and what I saw on the other side of the rails made me gasp!

"What….the….fuh…." I quietly breathed, awestruck by all the lights shining through the darkness and all the buildings I could see. "This definitely isn't Jasper…." I said to myself, limping up and across the train tracks to see more. All the lights and buildings made it seem rather dangerous, but something also made it seem….nice. Strange sounds filled the air, along with one other things that made my stomach growl like a grizzly bear.

"Foooooooood!" I said to myself, starting to drool from how good it smelled. Despite my better judgement and remembering what happened at the gas station with the cupcakes, I started to limp toward where the amazing smell was coming from, letting my nose guide me. Amazingly, I crossed two highways without getting hit! It was like I was hypnotized by the smell….I couldn't help but walk towards all the lights and before I knew it, I was standing on a huge spot of this rock like the highway!

I looked around where I was and it was full of the things humans get around in. Every couple feet, there was one after another, just sitting around. "Weird….Shouldn't these things be moving?" I asked myself, but shook it off and kept following the smell of food. All the sounds that I heard before were much louder now, mostly blaring noises. One in particular, sounds like singing.

"Prop me up, beside the jukebox if I die….Lord, I wanna go to heaven….but I dont wanna go tonight….Fill my boots UP with sand! Put a stiff drink in my hand…."

"_Hmm. Good tune!"_ I thought, finding myself humming along to it until my mind focused back on the food. The smell gets even stronger. And what do I do? Follow it, of course! I walk around the edge of the stone wall following the scent and I hear a sudden shriek of fear that makes me jump!

"WOLF!"

I look around myself frantically and I see humans running everywhere! My eyes went wide open as I glanced around at them running in all directions, some of them screaming and I thought to myself "_Aw shit….Please tell me this isn't bad!" _

"Someone call Animal Control!"

"I'm on it!"

I cock my head to the right. "_Animal Control….? What's that?" _I kept walking until I hear one of those things that those human ride in come right up behind me! I look back and a skinny human male and a rather overweight male human come out of it with sticks in their paws. I could only guess what those are used for. "_Time to hightail it outta here!" _I yelled to myself in my mind and take off like a streak of lightning. But that didn't last long 'til my leg started to scream in pain!

"Back in the truck!" I heard one of the two guys yell behind me, followed by the sound of their thing coming after me. "_Crap, crap, crap, crap!" _I screamed in my head, forcing my leg to shut up and work! "_I have to hide!" _I look around me, but all I see tall structures everywhere. I come to one and stick to the side of it, but I hear the humans coming. "_Damn! They won't give up!"_ I look across the road and see an empty opening in the structure over there. I look down the road and see lights coming closer, then back at the opening. I make a quick decision and dash for it!

The lights got so close I could make out the thing the humans were in, so close that it made an ear throbbing screech not five feet from me! But that didn't stop me, I made it across the road and jumped into the opening, hitting some objects on the landing, crawled under something and hid there.

"It just went over here! Check the bushes!" One of the two humans with the sticks said. I was about to let out a relieved sigh when I heard the other say "Wait, that window's open! I think it jumped in there!" My eyes went wide again and I quietly said to myself "Well, shit…." I hear pounding from above me that sounds like a caribou running! Suddenly it gets bright all around and I can see!

"What the hell?" I heard a feminine voice say.

"_Oh no….Not another!"_ I beg in my head. I see the white paws of a human walk passed me, going to the opening in the wall. She sticks out her top half of her human body and she yells "HEY! It's 3 in the goddamn morning! People are trying to sleep!" And she slams it shut, I think. It still looks open.

"Frickin' idiots….Waking everyone up in the middle of the night…." she sighs "Never should have moved into town….", she said. Suddenly there's knocking on the door. "Oh my god, what the hell?!", she goes and opens the door and answers with attitude, "Yes?"

"Evening, ma'am-" the heavy human started, but the female cut him off.

"Do I look like a ma'am to you? Im 19!" she barked at him, making him increase the space between her and him. "I apologize. Theres a loose wolf in the area and we believe it jumped into your window."

"WHAT?!" she yelled in fear. She looked around….and saw me. I was too scared to move. The things that would probably happen to me….all I could do was shake out of pain from my leg and fear of the men. I look at her with big ol' eyes, trembling. She kept staring at me. I saw something in her eyes...Something hopeful. Her look softened and she looked back at the human male.

"Why are you chasing after my dog?", she asked. "_DOG?! Why I oughtta…." _I thought. "_I ain't no DOG!" _The male scoffed. "It's not a dog…." "_Thank you.…"_ "Its a dangerous, WILD animal." "_Hey now….I'm only dangerous if someone gets me angry…." _I think to myself.

She put her paws on her hips and said, "He's a husky/wolf hybrid." The men looked at her confused and she said, "What? Never heard of it? Look it up." and shut the door in his face. She sighed and turned to face me again, coming over toward me and I backed up as much as I could, which wasn't much. She got down on her legs and smiled at me, saying "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you….I won't let anyone hurt you."

Something about the way she smiled at me and the softness of her voice put me at ease a little bit, like I could really trust her. All the sudden, she held her hand out to me and said "It's okay, you can come out. Are you hungry?" My ears perked up at the thought of food and my stomach growled, which she heard and giggled, saying "How about I see if I have anything you'd like, hmm?"

My tail started to wag a little as she got back up, going into another part of the building and another light came on. I crawled out a little from where I was hiding and looked the direction she went, hearing thuds and scraping sounds like something was moving. "Ah, here we go!" She suddenly said and came back to me a few moments later. I backed up again, but immediately stopped when I smelled some kind of meat.

"Here, you can have this. It's okay, it's just beef." She said, setting a dark, round disc of meat on the ground in front of me. I glanced down at it and back up at her, caught between taking it and worried it was poisoned or something. It was like she could read my mind and she giggled again, saying "It's not like it's poisoned….I ate some myself last night."

I cocked my head to the side and said, "Beef?" She absolutely froze. "Uh oh…." I said and went back under the table.

"Y-...YOU JUST TALKED!" she yelled, still there.

"Of course I can talk. What- oh my god, you speak wolf?!" I asked, stunned she could understand me. "Speak wolf!? You speak human English, just like me!" She nearly yelled, starting to smile a little.

"Wh-why are you smiling?! This is bad! Very bad! Ever since I left home, I've been losing my damn mind!" I say, almost frightened of my own sanity. She sat down and leaned toward me, asking "You left your home? Why?" I sighed and shook my head, saying "I don't wanna talk about it…."

She slowly nodded and said "It's alright, you don't have to. You should eat, though….You look like you're starving." I glanced back up at her and she pushed the piece of meat closer to me, saying "I promise it won't hurt you." I looked down at the beef, as she called it, and took a moment to decide whether or not to eat it. It didn't take long since I was so hungry and I soon took it in my teeth, tearing off a small chunk and chewing it.

I savor the flavor. It tastes a little like caribou, but not so much. I look up at her, seeing her smile with her stunning green eyes. I smile back as I swallow. "I….I think I like it!" I say with honesty. She giggles a little and says "Well, I'm glad! You can have the rest of it, it's okay. Do you mind if I ask why you were running through town?"

I nod as I take another bite, quickly chewing and swallowing it before I said "I was trying to get away from the humans with those sticks. They didn't look very friendly." She nodded again and said "They're really not. They were animal control. Someone probably called them about you, so they came to capture you."

My eyes went wide and I quickly looked up at her, asking "Capture me!? For what!?" She smiled a little and said "Well, either they would've taken you to an animal shelter or back to the forest."

"Oh….Well….Thanks for explaining that to me….Uh….What….What is your name?" I asked. She smiled and replied, "Jasmine." I smiled too and nodded, saying "Nice to meet you, Jasmine. I'm Humphrey." She nodded and giggled a bit, saying "Its nice to meet you too, Humphrey. Only if we could have met on better terms.…"

* * *

**AN: Well. Looks like Humphrey made and unlikely friend! Good for him! Well, if many of you don't know, Starlitsnowwolf will be leaving for a while for Army training. ...So, sadly, he will be unable to update for who knows when. But...Hes totally legit on this, and I support him, and we all should. Okay. Thats about it! Thanks yall! Later!**


End file.
